


Reassurance is Always Nice

by LetMeMarvel



Series: Food is Good [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Belly Kink, Boys In Love, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Protective Steve Rogers, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeMarvel/pseuds/LetMeMarvel
Summary: The Avengers attend a charity event, Tony eventually needs a rescue and Steve is his savior and when Tony needs some reassurance Steve is more than happy to help. Includes snobby rich ladies and surprise date nights.





	Reassurance is Always Nice

Four months later, Tony had packed on another ten pounds. Although he was more confident than he was when he first noticed he’d gotten bigger there were still days where he needed more reassurance. Today, this came in the form of Tony refusing to get ready for a charity event taking place tonight.

 

“You can’t make me,” Tony said petulantly, “I’m not going.”

 

“Yes, you are Tony, you have to. We all do. Why don’t you want to go?” Steve asked, while getting Tony’s new tailored suit from the closet and lying it on the bed. “I know you don’t like going to these things, but you normally suck it up and do it. What’s different?”

 

Tony just groaned and sat up from where he had been lying on his back on the bed. Steve thought it was adorable, but these days his lover had to do a little roll to the side before he could get himself up. He didn’t know if Tony realized he did this, but Steve wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. His boyfriend’s rounded belly got in the way now and seeing it in action always got him a little hot and bothered.

 

Recently Tony had begun absentmindedly resting his hands on the apex of his stomach when he had nothing else to do with them, as he was doing right now while he had a little pout on that beautiful face of his. “I just-,” he paused to take a deep breath, “This is the first event I’ve been too looking like this. People are going to be talking about me all night.”

 

“Oh, baby,” Steve said, coming around the bed to sit back against the headboard and pat the space between his legs. Tony sighed and began scooting backwards until his back was pressed against the soldier’s chest. “Remember what I told you when we first talked about this? You’ve never cared about what people think before, so don’t start now. Tony, are you happy?”

 

“What?” Tony peeked up at him by tilting his head back.

 

“Are you happy? Are you happy here with me, the team, your life in general?” Steve looked down at Tony with a soft smile on his face and put his arms under Tony’s so he could close his hands around the middle of his belly.

 

Tony still looked confused. “Of course I am, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

 

“Then who cares what those snobby people down there will think? Don’t let other people’s attitudes effect your own.” Steve slowly reached down a little further so he could pull the hem of Tony’s shirt up, so it rested right below Tony’s noticeably softer chest. He then began gently rubbing small circles into the soft skin. “The only people in that room who matter are the people you already know love you. There’s no reason to worry, everything will be okay, sweetheart.”

 

Tony all but purred and melted back against his love. “I guess I am excited to have some new suits that will actually fit. I put off getting some for so long I thought the seams were going to go on my old ones.” After speaking, Tony tried to snuggle back into Steve’s chest, only to feel something harden against his lower back. He sat up and looked at Steve. “Really? Now?” He laughed, “Why did that turn you on?”

 

Steve shrugged, “Maybe that’s something we need to explore later.” He winked, “I could definitely get behind seeing you literally burst out of your clothes.”

 

Tony laughed again and shoved Steve’s shoulder, “You’re so weird.” He leaned forward to give a slow kiss. Steve moaned and ramped it up a bit, licking inside of Tony’s mouth and reaching one hand up to hold to Tony’s cheek. They pulled away a minute later, both breathing hard. Tony breathed out a little laugh and rested his forehead against Steve’s. “Later. Right now, we apparently have to get ready.”

 

Tony got up to go take a shower while Steve smiled to himself and sat there for another moment. He rubbed his hands over his face and got up, walking to the closet to get his own new suit out. It was a navy blue suit with black lapels and a white shirt. It came with shiny black dress shoes and a black bow tie.

 

He heard the shower start as he put the outfit down on the bed and began to undress, but his body was still buzzing with the thought of Tony tearing his seams or popping his buttons. He paused in getting changed and sat down in just his underwear. He palmed himself through his jeans and breathed out slowly, trying to will his erection down. He just couldn’t seem to get the image out of his head. Since Tony had first started to gain, he tended to eat until he felt like he would burst, and he insisted that if he was going to indulge himself from now on, he’d do it without shame.

 

He thought about Tony, stuffing himself with all the food he could, until his cheeks were rosy, and he was struggling to take deep breaths. He pictured himself sitting on his knees in front of the genius with his own hands on Tony’s belly, softly massaging to help the food settle. Tony would be letting out soft little whines when he shifted to get more comfortable. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself.

 

“What’s wrong?” Steve jumped, not realizing Tony was already out of the shower. He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Steve’s eyes went straight to his round belly, not quite hanging down over the towel, but resting on it.

 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Steve said quickly. Tony looked at him, calculating.

 

“You’re still thinking about it aren’t you?” He smirked, walking towards Steve, swaying his hips slightly.

 

Steve groaned and let his hand drop, eyes closed. “Maybe.”

 

He heard a small chuckle but kept his eyes closed. He heard Tony move closer, to rest his hands on Steve’s shoulders, rubbing softly. He pulled Steve forward and rested a hand on the back of his head to run his fingers through his blonde hair. Steve rested his cheek against Tony’s chest and nuzzled into the place between his pecks and his belly.

 

“Let me help you with that,” Tony said, letting his hands fall and taking a step back. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Steve moaned, both at the loss of contact and the offer. He nodded and opened his eyes to stare at Tony’s beautiful brown ones. Tony smiled and got down on his knees in front of his boyfriend, tugging at his underwear until Steve lifted his pelvis up so they could be pulled down. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s length and ran his thumb over the tip where the precum was beading out. He looked up at Steve again before putting his cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the tip of Steve’s dick and swallowed him down.

 

Steve moaned loudly and leaned back on his hands. Tony began to bob his head up and down and started to run his hand up and down Steve’s thigh. “Oh fuck, Tony,” Steve panted, “You take such good care of me, babe.”

 

Tony hummed, which made Steve shiver from the vibrations. Tony continued swallowing him down until Steve was whimpering and on the edge of his orgasm. Tony reached up and massaged Steve’s balls until Steve came down his throat and he swallowed his spend.

 

After cleaning up and pausing to kiss a few times they finally began to get ready for the event. Steve got his suit on and began helping Tony with his when he was done gelling his hair in the bathroom. “Come here,” He said motioning for Tony to come closer. “Here’s your pants, I’ll get your shirt.”

 

Tony pulled his pants up and buttoned them. Steve paused in getting Tony’s shirt to settle the waistband on his dress pants underneath the curve of his belly. He finally pulled Tony’s shirt open and helped him get his arms in the sleeves. Steve spun him around and put his hands on Tony’s cheeks to give him another soft kiss before reaching down to begin buttoning the shirt from the bottom up. Tony tucked his shirt in after it was done and looked up at Steve to smile at him lovingly before picking up his shoes and dropping them on the floor so he could sit on the bed and bend over to put them on after his socks.

 

“Okay, ready?” Tony asked as he stood back up and grabbed his jacket. “Oh, hold on,” he paused as he went back to the closet to pick out a tie.

 

“Now are we ready?” Steve inquired with amusement in his tone. Tony nodded and took a step towards the door. “Wait,” Steve said stepping closer to Tony in order to put his arms around him in a hug. “It’s going to be okay, but if you need to leave at any point let me know and we’ll get out of there.” Steve kissed his temple. “You look gorgeous though, I love you.”

 

Tony kissed Steve once on the neck, where he could reach. “You don’t look so bad yourself, soldier.” They pulled apart and grabbed each other’s hand, walking toward the door that lead to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

After getting to the party the shift in conversation was blatantly obvious. Voices turned into whispers between groups, and laughter all but came to a halt. Steve looked around the room for the rest of the team, who he found over by the door to the balcony, all with drinks in their hands and talking amongst themselves. It looked like Clint and Bruce were talking about something, while Nat was just looking around, watching people with suspicious eyes. He then looked at Tony who Steve could tell was nervous, but outwardly he looked confident and had his press smile on. He looked at Steve with insecurity in his eyes that practically begged him to find somewhere for them to go. Steve nodded and walked the two of them over to the bar to get drinks before walking them over to where the team was.

“Hello,” said Natasha as she leaned in to give Tony a hug and kiss on the cheek before rubbing her hand over Steve’s shoulder in greeting. “It’s about time you guys showed up.”

 

“Sorry we got, um, distracted,” Steve said, his cheeks turning red.

 

“Oh man, I didn’t need to know that! My virgin ears!” Clint exclaimed dramatically, throwing his hands in the air and rolling his eyes.

 

“Shut up, birdbrain. You wish you were as lucky as me, I mean look at him.” Tony said looking to Steve again with a real smile this time.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re both attractive, shut the fuck up.” Clint yelped with he caught an elbow from Natasha right in the ribs, “What?! I just complimented them, why are you abusing me?”

 

Tony laughed and the five of them began talking and laughing together. The night went on like this for about another hour before they each broke off to schmooze and talk to donors and other high-class people. Steve had been in a conversation with a man in his dress blues for about thirty minutes when Natasha walked by to nudge his shoulder and nod to Tony. Steve looked to where Nat had motioned and saw Tony looking extremely uncomfortable and was slightly leaning back, like he wanted nothing to do with this conversation. Looking to who Tony was talking to he saw a woman who looked to be in her mid to late 40’s leaning very close to Tony, but with a face of mild disappointment.

 

Steve excused himself from the conversation with the man and began to walk over to where Tony was standing. As he got to him, he heard the end of the woman’s sentence, “It’s just a shame that everything really caught up with you, I mean look at you, you’ve really let yourself go. It’s a pity.” She finished, looking at him sadly.

 

“Hello gorgeous,” Steve said as he swooped in to land a kiss on Tony’s cheek. “How are you doing over here?” He paused to look at the woman, “oh sorry, ma’am, I need to steal him.” He wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist and began to pull him away from her, “I’m sure he’d love to keep talking to you except, well, he doesn’t.”

 

The woman looked blown away, she eventually huffed and stormed off. Tony sighed in relief and leaned into Steve’s side. “I didn’t think anyone would be that outright rude about this, I just don’t want to be here anymore.” He just looked so sad, Steve couldn’t help running his hand up and down Tony’s back.

 

“Let’s dance.” Steve said.

 

“What? Why?” Tony questioned, curious.

 

“Because we need to throw a little fun in here and I know how much you love to dance. Come on, let’s go,” He turned Tony around and smacked his ass lightly to get him moving.

 

“Steve!” Tony hissed, but you could tell there was some amusement in his tone as well.

 

“Come on then!” Steve laughed getting in front of his lover and offering his hand. Tony accepted the hand and they got into position right as a new song started. The two of them spun around the dance floor, swaying slightly. Steve leaned down to kiss Tony for a minute, before pulling away and resting his chin on the top of Tony’s head.

 

“Thank you for that. I love you,” Tony said. “I couldn’t take any more of what that woman was saying. Fucking rude old bat.”

 

“Do you want to get out of here after this dance?” Steve asked.

 

“We haven’t really been here for very long, but I also really don’t want to stay.” Tony responded, thinking. “Pepper might kill me, but oh well, I want to leave.”

 

Steve chuckled, “I’ll make sure she doesn’t kill you.”

 

The two of them separated and began walking toward the elevator. Steve caught Nat’s eye as they left and they nodded at each other.

 

Getting back up to their floor, the elevator door opened, and Tony began stripping his suit off. Steve laughed and began to help him, doing exactly the opposite of what he’d done to help him get ready. “Are you hungry?” He asked, feeling his own stomach growl.

 

“If I say yes can we get pizza?” Tony stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Right as he answered his stomach grumbled too.

 

“Of course we can. Go get a movie set up in our room, I’ll order food.” Tony nodded and headed to the hallway that led to their bedroom. “JARVIS could you order the usual from Joe’s, please?”

 

“Of course, Captain. I will let you know when the pizza is here.” Steve nodded and grabbed some drinks from the fridge before also heading to their bedroom.

 

When he got to their room, he saw that Tony was standing in front of the mirror staring at himself with an odd look on his face. He was resting his left hand on his belly again and was turning side to side slightly to see different angles. He had already changed out of his dress pants and was now wearing some dark gray sweatpants that hung loosely off his hips and no shirt.

  
Steve walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist from behind, so he could place his left hand on top of Tony’s. “You’re thinking about what that lady said aren’t you?”

 

Tony bit his lip. “I mean, she’s right isn’t she? It is a pity. I can understand where she’s coming from, you know?”

 

“No, I don’t know. I will tell you over and over again how beautiful you are. Maybe someday you’ll believe me.” Steve set his chin on Tony’s shoulder, just taking in the view of his love.

 

“Someday you’re going to want to leave. They always do.” Tony whispered, looking into Steve’s eyes in the mirror.

 

“Tony.” Steve said, voice firm. “I have told you before and I will tell you now. I am not going to leave, you’re it for me, babe. You have officially ruined me for anyone else. I could never dream of not being with you. I love you, Tony, so much it hurts, and I’ll spend the rest of my days making sure you know that.” With that he turned Tony around and hugged him again.

 

“Sirs, the pizza is on it’s way up.” JARVIS said.

 

“Thank you, JARVIS, I’ll be out to get it in a moment.” Steve released Tony and led him to the bed. “Now you get comfy, pick a movie, and I’ll go get the food.” Tony made his way to his side of the bed and sat down, moving his pillows around to make one a little table that would sit on his lap.

 

“JARVIS, show me new movies from the last few months.” He heard Tony say as he walked down the hall to get the pizza.

 

While out of the room Steve was thinking about the genius. How could he get Tony to see just how amazing and beautiful he was? He thought about it a little longer before deciding on setting up a date night for them. “JARVIS does Tony have anything scheduled for Friday after five o’clock?”

 

“No, Captain. Sir is free Friday after five. Should I block out his calendar for this time?” JARVIS inquired.

 

“Yes please. I’d like to have a date night with him if possible.” Steve was already thinking of things to do for his lover. He wanted Tony to know how special he was to him and tried to come up with ideas for the night. Maybe cook him a nice dinner and then spend the rest of the night in bed? That sounded good to Steve, he hoped it would sound good to Tony, too.

 

After getting the pizza from the delivery boy Steve wandered into the kitchen to get some plates and napkins before heading back to the bedroom. When he walked in Tony had a movie ready to go and was doing something on his tablet while leaning on the pillows he’d set up against the headboard. Steve studied him for a moment from the doorway. The man finally looked a little more serene than he had in the last couple of hours, which made Steve smile. He didn’t like when Tony was upset, especially about stupid things like some snobby lady’s opinion.

 

“I come bearing sustenance!” Steve exclaimed, smiling, when he finally left the door to walk into the room.

 

“Was that your Thor impression?” Tony laughed making grabby hands for the food.

 

“Maybe,” Steve responded, with his own laugh. He sat on the bed and scooted so he was right up against Tony’s side so they were both sitting in the middle. At some point after finishing the pizza Tony somehow ended up lying with his head in Steve’s lap, Steve’s hand rubbing Tony’s right shoulder and running his fingers through the brown locks. As they both started to doze about halfway through the movie, Tony reached up and grabbed Steve’s hand off his shoulder and just held it.

 

“I love you, Steve.” He murmured sleepily, snuggling his face farther against Steve’s legs. “Thank you for everything you do for me.”

 

“I love you, too, Tony. More than anything. Sleep, love. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He replied, rubbing soothing circles into Tony’s hand with his thumb before drifting off to sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week felt like it took _ages_ , but finally Friday came around. He hadn’t told Tony about date night, deciding he wanted it to be a surprise. At about 4 in the afternoon he’d checked with JARVIS to make sure Tony was nice and busy.

 

“Yes, Captain, Sir seems to be immersed in the project he is working on, I doubt he’ll be coming up on his own any time soon.” JARVIS answered.

 

Perfect, Steve thought. He felt some excitement run through him as he began getting out all the necessary cookware needed for his and Tony’s meal. He had decided to make a lasagna as he knew it was one of Tony’s favorites. After he was done preparing it, he stuck it in the oven to bake. For the first time Steve was grateful for Tony having two ovens on top of each other because he had also decided to bake an apple pie for dessert, he even had some vanilla ice cream in the freezer.

 

It was just a few minutes past 5 when everything was finally ready. Steve set to work setting the table for the two of them, even going so far as to light a candle in the middle of the table. “JARVIS, dim the lights to 55% please.” He said, looking up the ceiling until the lights dimmed down. Looking around the kitchen he was pleased to see everything was ready to go. “Can you ask Tony to please come up here? Tell him I have something important to show him.” He requested. After a moment JARVIS relayed that Tony had started to close all his programs and pack up so he could head upstairs. Steve sat at the island in the kitchen to wait for him, trying to look as casual as possible.

 

After a couple of minutes he heard the elevator doors open and listened as Tony entered their living room. “Steve?” Tony called, “JARVIS said you have something to show me?”

 

“In here!” Steve replied, feeling almost giddy as he waited for Tony to make his way to the kitchen.

 

Tony walked in looking confused, he paused at the door and looked around, taking in the food on the table with the candle and noticing the dimmed lights. As Tony studied the room Steve studied him, looking over his messy hair that he’d obviously been running his fingers through. He noticed that Tony was still in some dress pants and a button down from when he’d gone down to the R&D floor this morning to look at some designs. His big brown eyes eventually fell on Steve as he realized what was going on.

 

“Surprise!” Steve said, smiling widely at his boyfriend.

 

Tony still looked shocked, but that shock quickly turned soft and excited as he started to walk towards Steve. When he got to his destination, he wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and kissed his cheek before settling his head against Steve’s right shoulder as his favorite soldier’s arms closed around his waist.

 

“What is all this?” Tony asked, “I didn’t forget am important date or anything did I?” He joked, leaning back to look into Steve’s eyes.

 

Steve chuckled, “No sweetheart, I just thought you might enjoy a night to relax and unwind. It’s been a while since we’ve had a date night.”

He turned Tony around and walked him to the table before pulling out his chair for him. “Sit,” he said, going to grab a bottle of wine from the small fridge under the counter. Setting in on the table between them he looked back up at Tony, who he realized was staring at him affectionately, with a small crooked smile on his face. Steve loved that smile, he was the only one who ever got to see it, like it was just for him.

 

“Date night, huh?” Tony asked.

“Date night.” Steve confirmed, chuckling.

 

“Well then let’s get this show on the road, Casanova. You made lasagna and you know that’s a favorite, are you hoping to get lucky tonight?” Tony asked affectionately, but teasingly at the same time.

 

Steve felt his body warm up, feeling the anticipation. “Well should the opportunity arise I certainly wouldn’t complain.” He looked back at Tony and winked, before reaching for the tray of lasagna to put a helping on both of their plates. “I have some dessert, too, but that’s going to be another surprise.”

 

The two of them dug in, and Steve felt more heat shoot through his body (more specifically, his groin) as Tony let out an obscene moan. “This is the best lasagna you’ve ever made; I swear.” He said with his eyes rolling back in his head.

 

“Make sure you save room for dessert, baby.” Steve said, pleased with himself for eliciting that kind of reaction from Tony.

 

Both of them ended up going for seconds, and then thirds. Tony finished his before Steve and leaned back in his chair to rub his hands over the curve of his belly for a moment. “That was amazing,” He basically panted. Steve himself hardening over the scene in front of him and pushed his plate away. “Do you need a minute before the dessert, love?”

 

Tony groaned but shook his head, “No, I can do it.”

 

Steve grinned and got up to get the pie out of the oven where it was being kept warm, and while on his way back to the table he grabbed a spatula, an ice cream scoop and the ice cream itself. He set it all down on the table and removed the last of the tray of lasagna out of the way so there was room. Tony was still leaned back in his chair, gently pushing his fingers into his stomach with his eyes closed. When he heard Steve set everything down, he finally opened his eyes and looked at the new spread in front of him.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re trying to fatten me up, Rogers.” Tony said mischievously, Steve.

 

“I’m simply trying to make sure my fella is taken care of,” he replied playfully, picking up a smaller plate to put Tony’s piece of pie on. As he was adding the ice cream on top of the pie, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Tony reached down to undo his pants. At this point Steve was impossibly harder. Tony noticed this and raised him eyebrows, looking utterly too pleased with himself.

 

As Steve set Tony’s plate down as well as his own, they began eating once again. Steve watched as Tony’s cheeks slowly became rosier, that beautiful flush rising from being just a little too full. He noticed when Tony started to slow down a few bites into his second slice, and an idea came to Steve. He was already done with his own pie, so he got up to move his chair over to Tony’s side of the table. “Want some help, love?”

 

Tony took a deep breath and thought for just a second before he ultimately nodded his head. Steve reached over to run a hand down Tony’s stomach before pulling his hand back up to grab the fork sitting next to his plate. Loading up a good-sized bite he raised it to Tony’s mouth and hummed as Tony accepted it. Tony had his eyes closed as he chewed, as if he were trying to concentrate. As he swallowed Steve got another bite ready, and then another and another until the pie and the ice cream were both gone. He stood up to gather the dishes and put them in the sink and moved on to putting both the rest of the pie and the rest of the lasagna into some Tupperware and setting them in the fridge. When he turned around to look back at Tony, the man was back to pushing gently on his stomach, presumably to help shift the food around while he digested.

 

He walked back to the table and ran a hand through Tony’s hair before offering it to Tony to help him stand. Tony took his hand and slowly stood up, as if weighed down. Steve reached his hands up to cup Tony’s face and leaned in to kiss him passionately, tasting the pie on his lips and moaned. Tony moved Steve’s hands out of the way so he could wrap his arms around his neck and got up on his tip toes to get a better angle. When they finally pulled away from each other, Tony looked at him with heat in his gaze. “Bedroom?” He asked.

 

Steve nodded in agreement before releasing Tony and grabbing his hand to pull him to their room. When they got to the room Steve took a moment to just admire this gorgeous man, cheeks still flushed and one hand running up and down the side of his belly. Steve pulled him over so Tony was standing at the edge of the bed before leaning in to give him one more chaste kiss. After they separated, Steve reached up to begin unbuttoning Tony’s noticeably tighter button down, feeling the firmness underneath. As he got the button down from Tony’s body, he began pulling the man’s undershirt over his head. When both shirts were on the floor Steve began to kiss from Tony’s jaw down his neck and eventually kneeled to continue kissing down his body onto his stomach. Tony, still standing, reached down to put both hands in Steve’s blonde hair. He tilted his head back and moaned at the kisses and little nips Steve was delivering to his taut skin.

 

Steve then lifted Tony’s belly slightly so he could grab at the waistband of his undone pants in order to slowly pull them down along with his black boxer briefs. Getting Tony completely naked, Steve stood back up to push him gently back, so he was sitting on the bed. Tony stared at Steve hungrily as he started to undress himself. When they were both fully unclothed Steve pushed on Tony’s chest to get him to scoot back farther onto the bed and lay back to Steve could crawl up on top of him. Steve reversed what he had started out doing by kissing his way back up Tony’s body until he got to his jaw. Steve could feel Tony’s hard dick against his own and his hips snapped forward looking for more contact and friction.

 

“How do you want it, sweetheart?” Steve asked, nuzzling his face against Tony’s cheek.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Tony groaned, “I need you inside of me.” He whined when Steve thought he was done talking and added an absolutely wrecked ‘please, Steve’.

 

“You got it, beautiful.” Steve backed up so he could stand and walk to the bedside table and grab the bottle of lube that was in it. “You know the drill, baby. On all fours please.” Tony worked up the strength to roll himself over and get up on his hands and knees. Steve noticed that Tony’s heavy belly was only a couple of inches away from touching the mattress in this position, which shot a pang of excitement straight down to his straining dick. He groaned, “Oh fuck,” he let out, breathing harder, “baby you’re getting so big. Have you weight yourself lately?” He asked, getting his fingers slicked up and circling Tony’s entrance.

 

“224,” Tony gasped, “four more pounds just this week.”

 

“Shit,” Steve’s voice broke on the word. He finally entered a finger into Tony, causing the man’s breath to hitch while his walls contracted around Steve’s digit.

 

“It’s all because of you, honey.” Tony moaned. “This is all your doing, all your hard work.”

 

“All my hard work,” Steve repeated. He whispered a few more swear words before deciding Tony was ready for a second finger. He began slowly scissoring Tony open, this continued for a couple minutes, no sound except for their labored breathing. Finally, he added a third finger to get him nice and loose before he was asking Tony if he was ready.

 

“I’ve been ready for two minutes,” Tony said impatiently. “Fuck me, Steve, don’t tease me please, I can’t take it right now.”

 

Steve chuckled breathlessly before aligning himself with Tony’s entrance, pushing in with one quick move. Tony let out another gasp, “Give me a sec,” he said before whispering to himself, “Oh fuck, holy shit, Steve, oh my god.”

 

Steve waited until his walls stopped contracting around his cock to ask, “ready, babe?”

 

Tony took a quick breath before exhaling, “Ready.”

 

Steve began moving in and out slowly, giving Tony time to adjust. As he picked up speed, Tony began begging, “faster Steve, god damn it, faster.”

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin was delicious, but Steve decided he wanted to switch positions. He pulled out quickly and Tony whimpered, “what the fuck, Steve?”

 

He grabbed Tony and rolled them once so that Tony was sitting on his lap while Steve was on his back. “Ride me,” he ordered.

 

Tony laughed before picking himself up to seat himself on Steve’s dick. He took another moment to adjust before raising himself up again and dropping back down.   

 

As he gained a rhythm in bouncing up and down Steve was mesmerized by the view in front of him. Tony had his eyes closed and was murmuring to himself, his dick was standing proud against his stomach just asking to be touched. But what was most hypnotizing was, of course, Tony’s stomach. He could stare at this man all day, moving in time with Steve’s hip thrusts, and as he continued looking his climax built just watching Tony’s belly jiggle with his movements.

 

“Holy fucking shit, Tony,” He moaned loudly, “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby, I’m so close, keep going,” He begged. He finally brought a hand up to give Tony’s throbbing cock the attention it deserved, using the plentiful precum to lubricate as he started moving his hand to match his hip thrusts.

 

“Fuck,” Tony whispered, dragging out the ‘uh’ sound. “I’m close too,” He breathed. Both of their movements got more frantic as they both climbed toward their orgasms, until finally one perfect thrust into Tony’s prostate sent him over the edge, cum spurting onto Steve’s chest, walls again clenching around Steve which brought him right with him. As Tony slumped back against Steve’s knees, he was breathing hard, his round belly moving up and down quickly. They both trembled for a minute before Steve grabbed Tony’s soft hips and rolled them to the side, so they were facing each other. For a moment they both just stared into each other’s eyes, breathing hard. Eventually Steve sighed and got up. “Steeeve,” Tony whined, “Where are you going?” He asked with a pout.

 

“Hold on,” Steve laughed, walking to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth. Coming back out to the bed, he saw that Tony had rolled over onto his back and was still breathing hard, heavy belly still moving up and down. Steve walked over and cleaned them both off before throwing the cloth in the general direction of the laundry basket by the closet. He crawled back onto the bed and moved to Tony, lying down on his side and throwing his arm over his boyfriend, resting it right in between where Tony’s chest rounded out into his belly.

 

“That was amazing,” Tony whispered.

 

“Agreed.” Said Steve as he placed his face into the junction between Tony’s neck and shoulder. “We should do that again sometime.” He teased, kissing Tony’s throat.

 

Tony laughed outright, belly jumping with it. He finally rolled onto his side again so he could bring his hands up to Steve’s cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but Steve darted in quickly to kiss him before he could.

 

“I love you, Tony Stark. More than anything.”

 

“I love you, too, big guy.” Tony said, kissing Steve’s cheek.

 

They lay there, for a few more minutes before Steve suggested they watch a movie and settle in for bed.

 

“That sounds perfect,” Tony says before sitting up quickly to pull the blanket up from where it was bunched up at the foot of the bed. While he’s up Steve moves to fix the pillows so they’d both be comfortable before lying down on his back, head and shoulders propped up. Tony brings the blanket up moves Steve’s arm away from his chest so Tony could curl up on his side with Steve’s arm around him and his hand resting against Steve’s chest. Steve turned his head to kiss Tony once again, this time on the forehead before asking JARVIS to queue up a movie for them to most likely fall asleep halfway through, but they didn’t care. They didn’t really care about anything outside of their little bubble right now, both totally serene to lie together and doze off.

Steve thought this date night was a success.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably add more to this series (though I'm sorry if I don't). I hope you enjoy! I also always love feedback so feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
